far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Eridanus
Overview House Eridanus is one of the seven Houses that form the Minor Houses of The Empire. Eridanus oversees trade dealings, taxes and finance, and also manages the Imperial treasury. __TOC__ Role in the Empire The great and noble House Eridanus has served the Empire since the beginning. The House has, since time immemorial, served as the loyal and trusted exchequers, financiers, collectors of the Imperial tithes, and is the only house trusted to protect and maintain the accounts of the Imperial throne. Eridanus is the Treasurer to the Emperox. Furthermore, of all the Houses Minor. Eridanus has historically maintained the closest and most productive relationship with the various non-noble entities, with special economic relationships with The Trilliant Ring and A.C.R.E within The Empire. Organization The Vaultkeeper The Vaultkeeper is the overall leader of Eridanus. The position is a hereditary title given to the head of the 'Eridanus Family' who are the keepers of the imperial bank. Whilst they have no direct power over the Triumvirate or the operation of the Triumvirii's individual offices, the Vaultkeeper and their family oversee the operations of the house and all documentation towards the bank must pass through them. Also known as Vaultkeeper Eridanus Eridanus, the Eridanus family claims to trace their lineage back to the original settlers who established House Eridanus within the sector. The previous Eridanus Emperox, Empress Eridanus Juliana, was the Vaultkeeper before her anointment. Triumvirate The three leaders of House Eridanus work together as a Triumvirate. The Trivox, Taxarch, and Transactos serve as the heads of finance/diplomacy/lore, tax/debts, and trade divisions, respectively. Each of these roles oversees larger departments within Eridanii government that handle with various aspects of the day to day running of the House and its territories. Count/Countess The generic title for any Eridanii noble or landowner on Tiber is Count or Countess. It may mean they do not specialize in any one occupation or that they do not have a role in govenment. In urban areas demesne of a Count may include several neighborhoods or even a small city but in rural regions, an entire river valley may be an Eridanii county. Viscount/Viscountess Viscount is the generic title for lesser Eridanii nobles, they own land and have the same legal rights as a Counts but are more likely to be the vassal of another. Often Viscounts are lords of a single city block or may be the castellans of a modest estate in the country. :An extensive list of other titles exist on House Eridanus Governance Duty to Taxation House Eridanus is most well-known for their role as the taxmen of the sector. It is a simplistic view of the Office of the Taxarch’s responsibilities but in a way is accurate. The Imperial coffers need filling for the Emperox to exercise God’s will and House Eridanus is duty bound to assist in gathering tax revenue for the treasury. House Eridanus lacks the legal power to set taxation rates for imperial levies but advises the Emperox on sound fiscal policy. With the Emperox’s sound judgment, the Office of the Taxarch collects tax revenue from planetary governments across the empire. Often the house is contracted by planetary governments to write and enforce tax codes on the planet’s behalf. A complex system of tradition, obligation, expertise, reprisals, and recognition of the efficiency of the Eridanii bureaucracy keeps many planets closely liked with the Taxarch and their officers. Unwarranted animosity has built up over the years, whereby House Eridanus is villainized for simply executing the will of the Emperor and ensuring the stability of the sector. Trade and Profit Aside from their role as tax collectors, many Eridanii supplement or even thrive off the profits they derive from trade. Some families, such as the Opolens or Strodiz family, own vast trade fleets and use contacts made from all factions to ensure their ships are not only full but also protected from all but the most daring of pirates. The Office of the Transactos efficiently delegates and organizes both logistics of trade and the regulation of it. Eridanus provides transport of a variety of goods and materials, such as the tools and weapons of war constructed on the forge planets of Maja and Aomori that require safe and quick transport to the militaristic bases of House Aquila, the luxuries created by The Trilliant Ring, and the unique trade offerings of House Pyxis. The centralized location of House Eridanus’s homeworld Tiber within the sector provides a natural trade hub. The Eridanii are far from scrupulous when it comes to trade matters and will trade and transport all but the most illegal substances of The Empire. As trade envoys and tax collectors, House Eridanus can offer the best prices and the transport of questionable items past authorities that might otherwise stop other merchants. Goods and Services of House Eridanus Tiber is a natural producer of many tropical plants and through their many roles the government of the house also enables several services. Below is a list of the multitude of of the house. Blackleaf Farms tobacco Strix Coffee Company Data Eduction, Lineation, and Predictive HEX Informatics (DELPHI) The Grey Eyes a portable cybernetic version of DELPHI Debtor's Orchid the flower you give to those in debt Lyran and Eridanii Co-Developed Medication Stordiz Shipping Company The Black Book Tiber Springs™ Tax-Grade Water Tiberian Lumber Mechanized Lumberjacks Tiberian Teas Bankers and Bureaucrats Eridanii as the keepers of the Eridanus Imperial Bank are expert lenders and keen scholars of financial law and theory. The Office of the Trivox, although most visibly the public face and diplomatic wing of the house, are keen recorders of contracts and financial dealings. The house is the premier loan authority in the sector and oversees inter-noble loans and the Trivox licenses out a limited right to offer loans to corporations loyal to the Empire. Culture Children of their Imperial Duties and their luscious tropical home-world of Tiber, the Eridanii have rich traditions that span near a thousand years. While some things such as faith are private matters within Eridanii society; other facets of life within House Eridanus space are highly structured and followed by all members no matter their status or wealth bracket. Much of the traditions of House Eridanus are centralized around their worldview of debt. Eridanii marriage, [[The Red Ledger|funeral traditions, vassal contracts, and even sport are all influenced by the practical financial concerns of the penny-wise house. :see more in House Eridanus Culture Eridanii NPC’s Viscount Eridanus Theodorou Douglas – Poor lord on Echo's moon down on his luck. Empress Eridanus Eridanus Juliana –The Second Emperox of Acheron Rho History Pre-Scream House Eridanus was among the first peoples to civilize the sector during The War for Human Prosperity 2215 - Eridanus Constellation Ships assisted in the founding of the Empire. 2216 – Formation of the noble House Eridanus 2217 - Eridanus Imperial Bank is formed and provided a safe-haven for the Emperox’s finances 2226 – Tiber is colonized. House Eridanus was told that the jungles would do more harm than good but through ruthless efficiency and a disregard for serf life they eked out an existence along the river in a town later called Tiberium. 2315 – Empress Eridanus Eridanus Juliana was anointed as the Second Emperox of Acheron Rho 2415 – Empress Juliana’s fiscal policies provided the way for The Golden Age of Acheron Rho. She was succeeded by the enigmatic Emperox Diomikato. Post Scream 2668 – Sub-light-speed travel was quickly re-developed after The Scream and a period of intermarriage cultural mingling blossomed with the noble House Reticulum of Aomori 2698 – With the arrival of House Vela Navigators Eridanus was reunited with the Empire however, the Alvero System was still left isolated before more widespread use of Drive ships and accurate mapping of save drive-lanes created the modern empire in 2792. 2806 – A.C.R.E splits from House Eridanus. Nobles fed up with the squabble over the holy throne of the Emperox, divested themselves of their nobility and formed a new corporate entity on Demnoph. 2874 – A HEX Crash ruined the local economy and building projects were left half complete. The city of Tiberium was lost to economic ruin, and Tiber#Tyr was made the new capital of Eridanus’ homeworld. 2875 – The Vaultkeeper of Eridanus was assassinated and Legate Aquila Alejandra Ari] took on revenge for our house, during this war, the vast trade ships and logistical expertise were at the disposal of the one later known as the Blood Eagle. 2902-2955 – Despite her ascension to the seat of the Emperox, The Blood Eagle was not well liked, a second civil war raged. House Eridanus was outwardly neutral to supportive of the Blood Eagle, seeking the divine stability of a duly elected Emperox, factions within the House waged covert war for power and credits. 3168 – The Titans psiball team are bought from House Aquila and are rebranded The Tiber Titans. 3175 – Growing support for psiball among Tiberian commoners leads to the formation of the Tyrian Warlocks. 3185 – House Eridanus declares open war against the Cygnus Emperor, Betrayer of Humanity. 3200 – House Eridanus with the other Houses Minor rally behind the defense of Diomikato and threaten war against A.C.R.E and the Sector Trade Organization (STO). Messages, Missives, and Memos Links to Eridanii correspondences: Vassal Coupon Contracts Announcement. Extended Universe NPC’s Taxarch Eridanus Division 8A Paragraph 79 Subsection (c) Trivox Eridanus Morala Sia Arbiter Eridanus Stordiz Xavier Texarch Eridanus Pecunia Samson Archevox Eridanus Strix Vulpine products and manufactures Category:Factions Category:Houses Minor Category:Noble Houses Category:House Eridanus Category:Tiber